


Do Cats Dream of Demonic Chawanmushi?

by Lethalfurry



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethalfurry/pseuds/Lethalfurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in a demon apocalypse, it's pretty common to talk to cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Cats Dream of Demonic Chawanmushi?

Hibiki walked around the outskirts of Nagoya, patrolling for any nearby demons. As Nagoya was Ronaldo’s base, JP’s was often too busy dealing with him and the other rebels to take care of the demons that roamed, and so him and a few others decided to start watching the area just in case, especially after the incident with Joe’s death clip.

After some prodding and discussing, they had mostly mapped out the key areas in Nagoya, and each was assigned one to watch. As Hibiki’s area was still mostly peaceful, he unconsciously found himself wandering somewhere else…

“…Jungo can’t have chawanmushi?” He heard Jungo’s voice coming from near one of the buildings, and despite his best attempts at self-control, Hibiki followed his voice. It’s not like Yamato was behind this, for once, so he wouldn’t get an earful if he decided to step over his boundaries just a bit.

“Oh, Hibiki.” The chef turned around as soon as he heard his friend’s steps and casually greeted him, as if nothing was wrong.

…And nothing would be, if there wasn’t an array of demons gathered around him. And every single one of them was some kind of feline—Byakko, Neko Shogun, Cait Sith…it took a while for Hibiki to actually process what was in front of him.

“Jungo, step back!” He immediately pulled out his phone and instinctively hit some of the keys on it, thinking he was already on the summoning app. Once he realized that not a single flame, beam, or demon had appeared, though, he noticed that he was still on his messaging app, as he was texting Daichi only minutes ago.

“...? Why?” Jungo confusedly looked at Hibiki as he tried and completely failed at fighting. “Hibiki, are you angry?” He spoke, trying to think of anything wrong that he had done. Despite the incredibly huge and obvious hints in front of him, though, nothing came to his mind.

“…Yer an idiot in more ways than one, kiddo! I only want to be called once yer done settling things with your human friend over there!” Neko Shogun angrily spoke up before turning into data and being sent back to Jungo’s phone at his own will. Byakko also followed after letting out a grunt, and Cait Sith was the only one still there, shrugging.

“My friend Byakko said that he would like to try this Chawanmushi of yours next time--” He adjusted the feather on his hat, assuring that he was still as stylish as ever for a fashionable leave. 

“--And hopefully unperturbedly. I shall await our next meeting anxiously, Mr. Jungo.” The only polite one of the trio was then the last to leave, just as Hibiki’s phone had finally cooperated and entered the summoning app. Jungo, however, didn’t concern himself with that, as he waved at where his demons would be and said “Bye-bye”.

“Wha…Jungo, those were your demons?” After closing his flipphone with a little more strength and flair than the usual, Hibiki walked up to Jungo, slightly embarrassed at his own inefficiency. He cursed Nicaea’s email app, for not being as fast as his default texting one.

“Mmh. I was talking to them just now.” He nodded his head dutifully at the question, and Hibiki let out a sigh of relief.

“I didn’t know you talked to your demons. I thought you were being attacked or something…” He scratched the back of his head, and Jungo was quick to reassure him.

“Hibiki, don’t worry. I’m strong too.” He lifted his arm and pretended he was flexing for a bit, but then stopped right as an awkward grin formed on Hibiki’s face. “Though it gets lonely, with everyone in different parts.”

“Even then…” He put a hand to his chin and imagined how it would be if anyone else had found him. “I think Makoto and quite a few of the others would scold you for doing that, so try to avoid it, alright?”

“Mmh. I talk to them through the summoning screen most of the time, so don’t worry.” He reassured Hibiki with a smile.  “But since they’re cats, I wanted to ask them about Jungo. They told me cats don’t eat chawanmushi…” His smile soon turned into a frown as he looked downwards. His life’s work was being denied by his closest companion, after all.

“…I think that was a given.” Hibiki’s awkward grin returned once again. “Still, Otome’s taking care of Jungo, so don’t worry too much about it. He’ll probably eat your chawanmushi once he gets better.” He told a little white lie to his friend, hoping that’d cheer him up. Hibiki made a mental note to feed Jungo the cat with proper cat food whenever he saw him, so he wouldn’t be forced to eat chawanmushi.

“Mm. Thank you, Hibiki.” The smile returned to his face, and a small warmth in the heart was felt not only by Hibiki, but surely everyone else who had the privilege to witness this kind of scene. 

“But don’t worry. I’m modifying the recipe with their help…” Jungo took out a small notepad from his pocket and started flipping through the pages.

“Look, they’ve given me a lot of tips on what he’d like.” Each page was completely filled with zero space left behind, which was an accomplishment, as Jungo’s handwriting was rather small and neat. And even though he flipped through them rather quickly, Hibiki could notice that there was a lot of completely useless information filling it up, with things such as “Present it with honor”, “Make it look as good as me”, and then “Graaaa”.

“…Jungo.” Hibiki put a hand on his taller friend’s shoulder and looked at his one visible eye.

“The most important part of pleasing a customer is tradition. Don't worry about the recipe, just follow your heart!” He said it with utmost confidence and strength, causing Jungo’s face to immediately liven up, even if it wasn’t particularly noticeable to people who didn’t know him.

“...! Thank you, Hibiki. I’ll note that down too.” He quickly pulled a pen from his pocket and started scribbling.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll go back to patrolling my area now, so I’ll see you later.” Hibiki said as he went on his way and waved goodbye to Jungo, incredibly proud of himself for stopping the demons from messing with his precious recipe anymore.

…As much as cats eating chawanmushi wasn’t a good idea, he feared what would happen to Jungo the cat if he was fed a demon’s cooking. If Hibiki got a death clip about it, he probably wouldn’t be able to take it seriously to go to his rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> it always bothered me how none of them built a bond with their demons like WOW jungo totally has a bunch of cat demons and he talks to them and shares cooking tips ok i love jungo (and i need writing practice, like, desperately)


End file.
